A Happy Ending
by angelraine
Summary: Syaoran finally proposes to Sakura but Kero & Li's mom says not to because of the consequences they'll face that may cause death to both of them. Also Tomoyo and Eriol faces this situation.
1. Chapter 1: Engagement

Chapter 1: Engagement 

Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran were holding hands in the park, dating. Sakura wore her cute blue sundress and straw hat with yellow shoes. Syaoran wore his red polo shirt Sakura gave him and denim pants and black shoes. Sakura was looking sweetly at Syaoran as he looks sweetly back at her.

"I really adore you." Sakura said.

"I really love you" Syaoran said as they walked further.

There are other couples in the park also. Tomoyo and Eriol were together in the park too having a picnic with Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"Hi!" Sakura and Syaoran said.

"Hello!" Tomoyo said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Well," Sakura looked at Syaoran. "What do you think?"

Syaoran answered, "Sorry but maybe next time." He smiled and Sakura waved as they continue walking hand in hand.

That night, Sakura and Syaoran went to dinner at their favorite restaurant, McDonalds. It was only a few blocks from where they live. Syaoran usually orders and pays. They would order hot fudge sundae and share it. They would also order Twister Fries and Diet Pepsi (Sakura's on a diet).

When the cashier asked for their payment, Syaoran looked for his wallet. "Uh-oh." He said with a tone of uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worryingly.

Syaoran answered with astonishment: "I don't have my wallet. I must have left it at home."

Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked at her and sweat-dropped. "Don't worry." She said. "I'll pay for it tonight." Syaoran sighed with relief.

They sat near the window on the second floor and look at the city. Sakura likes the view there. Syaoran likes to see Sakura happy.

"Isn't the view wonderful? I know it's not breath-taking but to see a city with people and cars and buildings with lights… it feels like I'm in Paris." Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded and picked a piece of Twister fries to feed to Sakura. Sakura bit it gently. Syaoran likes it when Sakura moves gently. In fact, Syaoran likes everything about Sakura. They became a couple ever since sixth grade. 'It's been a long time…' Syaoran said. 'Since I met this angel, my life felt complete. I just hope my plan works.'

They left after an hour and rode off in Syaoran's green convertible to a cliff over looking the city. Syaoran placed his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Now, this view is really breath-taking." Syaoran looked into her eyes and kissed her.

After a few minutes of over looking the city, Syaoran would bring her to her apartment next to his. After all those years, they still don't live together. He even gave her a rose from the plant they grew together after graduating high school.

That night was different though. Syaoran gave her a large box, which was already inside her house.

He just said, "Just open it and you'll see." Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek, which was pretty unusual and left.

Sakura opened the box but there was another box inside another box until there was 10 boxes in her apartment in different sizes. The last box was a small one. She opened it and found a silver ring with a very beautiful star diamond. Engraved under the ring was "Sakura, will u marry me?" The letters were small so it was hard to read. Then, someone knocked at her door. Dressed in a tuxedo and with a bouquet of cherry blossoms in one hand.

He kneeled on one knee and said, "Sakura, I love you so much. I hope you agree with me that it's time that we get married because I really don't want to lose you."

Sakura was crying happily and said, "Of course I will." Sakura kissed his lips and hugged each other.

The next day, Sakura told Tomoyo about the engagement. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so happy for you. Promise me that you'll never let anyone make your wedding dress but me." Tomoyo said in such excitement. "I have to get ready soon. So when is the big day?"

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "We don't know just yet. I haven't told Touya and Dad about it yet. Touya's with Kaho and their family now. Dad's on a trip so we really are not certain when is the big day just yet." Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "How about you and Eriol? Isn't he proposing yet?"

Tomoyo looked sad. "Well, Eriol's the reincarnation of Clow Reed, right? Did Clow Reed marry someone? Because I'm worried that he might be just like his reincarnation."

Sakura answered, "I don't know. I'll ask Yue and Kero. They might know. Don't give up yet, Tomoyo. You never know. Maybe we'll have a double wedding, you and Eriol, also me and Syaoran." The girls giggled to themselves at the thought of getting married together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Consequence

Chapter 2: The Consequence 

On the other hand, Syaoran went to Hong Kong for a few days to his mother and Meilin about the engagement. Meilin agreed with the idea, but Syaoran's mom didn't approve.

She said angrily, "You shouldn't be linked to the Card Captor. It might bring you sadness. We already agreed before that you'll marry Meilin."

Syaoran answered questionably, "I thought you cancelled it?"

Syaoran's mother replied with not that much anger, "We never thought you'll be married to the Card Captor. Son, it will only bring you hardships. Please don't."

Syaoran looked away. His mom hugged him like he was a little kid. He broke away and his mom was crying.

"Wait, Syaoran." Syaoran stopped and looked at his crying mother.

"Son, do you know why Clow Reed never married?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"It's because, if he marries, the woman he marries will also share his duty to the Clow Cards. The cards take energy from Clow Reed. So, the woman he marries must have power to give the cards or she dies. Clow Reed loved a woman once, but she was powerless. He let himself suffer rather than her. Don't you understand? You'll die if you marry the Card Captor."

Syaoran answered back, now angrily, "I am also a card captor."

His mother raised her voice a little. "You don't have the responsibility for them. You're not the new owner of the Clow Cards. You did capture some of them but in the end, it belonged to her. You may have powers but not that enough to sustain the cards. You'll die and I don't want you to." His mother hugged him again and this time, it was tighter.

He stayed at a hotel near his mother's house. He kept thinking of Sakura that night. 'I wish that this had never happened. Oh, Sakura. I cant live without you. I wish you are here with me.'

(NOTE: Yue never turned back to Yukito after they graduated. He stayed near Kero and the cards to help Sakura sustain their powers.)

While Syaoran was in Hong Kong, Sakura told Kero and Yue about the engagement and like Syaoran's mom, they were not happy for her. Kero tried to feel happy for her friend but he simply can't.

"Sakura," Kero said, "This should be a magical moment for you but…"

His voice trailed off and Yue continued, "But, Sakura, there are also consequences. This is the reason Clow Reed never married although he loved someone."

Sakura said, "I was about to ask you that for Tomoyo and Eriol…"

Kero answered, "Eriol knows the consequences of being keeper of the cards he made himself through the use of his, I mean, Clow Reed's magic. That's why Spinel and Ruby Moon existed. They have the same duty as Yue and I."

Yue continued, "That means, he can never marry someone although he can love."

Sakura was puzzled. "Why?"

Yue looked at her with sadness. "I wish Kero and I can do the duty of sustaining the cards. It's your duty because you captured them and if you marry, the person you'll marry will share this duty and if the person's powerless, he may die."

Sakura smiled. "So that means it's alright if I marry Syaoran because he also has magic powers–"

Yue interrupted. "It's the same thing, Sakura. Syaoran doesn't have that much power. He may have been a card captor but he only caught a few. And you were able to sustain them all these years because we supported you. Once you marry, we can't do that anymore. So sorry, Sakura but please, don't marry. It will just hurt you both."

Because of this, Sakura cried all night. Kero and Yue just returned sadly to the book. They were the only ones who knew that the cards were also crying too that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Sadness Coming

Chapter 3: Sadness Coming 

The next few days, Sakura stayed in her apartment and never ate or moved. She just cried and cried. The phone rang a lot of times. It was Syaoran calling her. It says so in the caller id.

Yue answered it once, "Hello?"

On the other side of the phone, Syaoran said, "Yue, is Sakura there?"

Sakura felt it was Syaoran. To be sure she asked, "Kero, please take a look at the caller id. If it's Syaoran, please tell him I'm not home." Kero nodded and fluttered near Yue.

Yue almost answered Syaoran's question, "Ye-"

Kero snatched the phone at one and said, "Hey, Li, so sorry to say Sakura's not here. Please call again." He dropped the phone like a hot potato.

This gave Syaoran the cue that Sakura already knows about their consequences. Syaoran himself cried at night while thinking of his engagement and Sakura's happy face.

On the third day of sorrow, Syaoran came back to Japan and found Sakura in bed, looking as if she was sick and never ate. Kero told him everything that happened and how sick Sakura is. Syaoran looked at his fiancé with watery eyes.

"Syaoran," she said weakly. "I found out that we can never be together. Even Tomoyo and Eriol can't be happy because of the cards. Oh Syaoran, I can't live without you."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. It was a smile full of hope. "Sakura, please, get yourself together. You're sick and haven't eaten for three days. You won't eat what Yue prepared, so, today, I'll cook for you."

After a few minutes, Syaoran cooked soup. He spoon-fed Sakura, which made her smile. She finished the whole bowl. It made everybody feel happy. The cards also felt happy to see Sakura well.

Syaoran stayed there all day. Sakura felt a lot better now. That night, the Light and the Dark card appeared before them.

"Mistress," Light card said. "This duty to sustain us is keeping you from your happiness. Clow Reed also suffered like this and we don't want you to feel that way."

The Dark card said, "Clow Reed knew the remedy to this. But he didn't do it for the person he loves might die."

Syaoran asked, "What is the remedy?"

The Light card looked at him. "Both of you shall battle every card in the Clow Book separately. Keroberos and Yue will guide you through this quest. If you wish to do so, I hope that both of you will succeed." Both of the cards went back to the Clow Book after that. Syaoran looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at him.

Kero said, "You got the message right? I'll be guiding Sakura while Yue will guide Syoaran. We won't be able to help you through this. We'll be there just in case any of you gets injured."

Sakura looked at Kero and Yue with hope, "Kero, will Tomoyo also do this?"

Kero answered, "I'm afraid so. It will be hard for her because she doesn't have powers." Kero smiled as he thought of something, "Eriol's cards are the same as the Clow Cards. Spinel told me. It may be hard for Tomoyo though. Even though she knows something about the cards, it doesn't give her any advantage. For all we know, the cards might be more powerful than yours."

Sakura felt happy yet she felt sad for her best friend. 'How would I tell her about this?' Sakura thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Tomoyo & Eriol's Consequence

Chapter 4: Tomoyo and Eriol's Consequence 

Tomoyo had been busy lately with Sakura's wedding gown. Eriol visits her often.

"Eriol," Tomoyo would say, "I'm so happy for Sakura and Syaoran. I wonder when will I get married as well."

This gave Eriol a feeling of guilt every time he hears it. 'Tomoyo looks so happy. I would just cause her deep pain.' Eriol thought.

That night, Eriol talked to Spinel and Ruby Moon. "This has happened before. I, no, Clow Reed didn't try even if there is a way. I made the same cards he did before. I know there's a way we could be together but it may endanger her. I am not that powerful." Eriol told them.

Ruby Moon looked at him and said, "Clow Reed didn't made these set of cards. You did. You could change it. Spinel and I could –"

Spinel shooked his head. "We can't do that Ruby Moon. Tomoyo doesn't have any powers. If she does this, she may die. She will have half the task of sustaining the cards and do you think she'll make it?"

Eriol listened to them argue about that matter. Eriol closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Then he said, "I'll return to London, Spinel. I'll leave you and Ruby Moon to look after the cards for me."

Ruby Moon said with a bit of anger, "Why? Why would you abandon us like that? Do you think someone will open the book and release your cards and then, carry the burden of the cards instead of you? You can't do that…"

Eriol smiled, "You will do exactly what Keroberos and Yue did. You will find a card captor and make sure that person is the right one."

Spinel looked at Eriol with an understanding look in his eyes. "We understand. But what about Tomoyo?"

Eriol answered, "I will break up with her."

Spinel and Ruby Moon looked shocked. They knew how much Eriol loves Tomoyo. And now, just because of magic, they would break up.

Eriol sat in his chair and called Tomoyo, explaining that he has to go back to London and will be gone for a very long time.

He told her, "I may not come back. That's why, now, I'm breaking up with you."

Tomoyo was working on Sakura's gown when Eriol called. Tomoyo was crying. Her tears dropped on Sakura's satin gown.

Tomoyo said, "Eriol, don't do this to me. I love you so much. Why are you doing this?"

Eriol answered, "This is the way it has to be." Then, Eriol hung up.

Tomoyo cried as she took her coat and ran outside. It was raining and no one would notice her tears. She headed toward Eriol's house and opened the door. Eriol was in the fireplace, crying silently.

Eriol saw Tomoyo, wet and crying. "Tomoyo, I…" Eriol didn't know what to say.

Tomoyo ran toward him and cried on his lap. "Why are you doing this?"

Eriol couldn't answer. Ruby Moon and Spinel watched from the distance.

"Why?" Tomoyo shouted and looked at Eriol's blue eyes. Strands of Tomoyo's long blue hair covered her face. Eriol kneeled down beside Tomoyo and brushed away the strands of hair.

"Hush. Now…" Eriol kissed her lips and she stopped crying. Ruby Moon used Eriol's Time card to stop time for them. Spinel and Ruby Moon looked at each other.

Ruby Moon said, "We have to destroy the book, Spinel. But how?"

Spinel looked at her surprisingly. "We will die if we do that."

Ruby Moon said, "I know a spell that will make me turn into a human."

Spinel answered back, "You already know how. You did that already. I can't turn into a human."

Ruby Moon answered, "But I can turn you into a cat with magic." Spinel finally agreed with Ruby Moon.

"How are you gonna destroy this book?" asked Spinel. Ruby Moon was thinking of something when Time stopped using its power. Eriol and Tomoyo's kiss ended.

Tomoyo continued crying. "I can't bear to lose you, Eriol."

Eriol answered, "I have to go."

Ruby Moon entered the room and said, "Eriol, you don't have to."

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her.

"I have a plan but Eriol has to use magic for it." Ruby Moon said enthusiastically.

Eriol nodded as Ruby Moon filled them in with her plan. "Eriol has to make magic acid to melt away the book."

Eriol answered with a tone of sadness, "I can't do that. There's no way the cards will just simply agree to that. I made the same cards as Clow Reed did. I know there can be a way but," He looked at Tomoyo. "I'm not sure if you can do it."

Tomoyo dried up her tears and looked at Eriol. "I can do it. Trust me on this." Eriol smiled and held Tomoyo's hand close to his heart.

Eriol explained, "The only way we can be together. It is by defeating every card in the book."

Tomoyo agreed. She suggested, "Let's wear the same costume."

Eriol smiled and sweat dropped. 'I guess this is the reason why I love her so much. She's so much full of hope.' Eriol thought.

Ruby Moon looked at her master. 'I just hope both of you will make it.' She left the scene with sadness in her heart. 'Oh, Eriol. I pray for your happiness."


	5. Chapter 5: Before the Battle

Chapter 5: Before the Battle 

Sakura went to Tomoyo to ask for a costume. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged stories as Tomoyo look the best costume for Sakura.

Sakura said, "I know you can do it." Tomoyo nodded. Then, Tomoyo showed her a pink costume with the symbol of yin and yang in the front. It has a short skirt with shorts underneath and has a top with long sleeves and has bells on each end. "It's looks like Meiling's costume only that it's pink."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Tomoyo, for supporting me all this years."

Tomoyo looked at her best friend, "I'm just happy to be your best friend."

Sakura took her best friend's hand. "Close your eyes." Tomoyo did as she was told.

Sakura closed hers and there was a binding light in their hands. When the light disappeared, there's a crystal necklace in Tomoyo's hand.

Sakura said, "I want you to have this as a symbol of our friendship. I want you to wear it in your battle. It will keep you safe." Tomoyo's eyes started to become watery.

She hugged her best friend tight and whispered, "Thank you"

Syaoran and Sakura went out that night. They ate at McDonalds like they always do. They were both unusually silent. They exchanged glances every time they wanted to say something.

Sakura finally got strength to say, "I love you, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at her and held her hand. "You will never lose me. I promise you that I'll always be there with you."

Syaoran took something out of his pocket. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant. He stood up and placed the necklace in her neck. "I'll always be with you no matter what happens tomorrow." They left a few more minutes.

Syaoran took Sakura home. Syaoran kissed her and waved, "Good night, my angel."

Sakura waved and said, "Good night, my love."

Tomoyo went to Eriol's house to show him her costume. Tomoyo knocked on the door, carrying a purple bag with her. Ruby Moon opened the door.

"Hi. Is Eriol here?" Tomoyo asked.

Ruby Moon was deep in thought at that time. 'I could just get her lost in this house while I tell Eriol that I love him so that he will have time to choose…'

Then, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes. He's in the living room."

Eriol was relaxing himself in the living room. He looks like deep in thought when…

"Hi, Eriol!" She said with delight.

Eriol was surprised. It was Tomoyo in her costume.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahha" was all he could say.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tomoyo said jokingly.

Eriol said when his giggle fit finally stopped, "I'm laughing because you are wearing the exact replica of my costume only that your costume is purple."

Tomoyo looked a bit disappointed. "Don't you like it?"

Eriol hugged Tomoyo tight. He said sadly, "This may be the last time a hug you."

Tomoyo then, whispered, "This will never be the last time because I'm always with you no matter what." They kissed passionately that night and said "I love you" to each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Judgement Day

Chapter 6: Judgement Day 

'Judgement day.' Sakura thought as she made her sandwich for breakfast. She ate it slowly for she fears that, even though the Sakura Cards are hers, her cards may kill her.

Syaoran thought of the same thing that morning. After he ate breakfast, he took out his costume and wore it.

"Thank God it still fits." He said.

No one was around so he went out and went next door to Sakura. Sakura was in her costume already at that time.

She smiled and said, "Hi!" Syaoran smiled at her.

'She looks good in that costume even though it reminds me of Meiling.' He thought. The mere sight of the girl he loves made him smile so brightly.

Keroberos and Yue showed themselves in front of them. "Are you ready now?"

Keroberos smiled at Sakura. "It'll be alright." He said.

The Light and Dark card appeared before them. They both said, "Let the quest begin." There was a binding light. The light was so bright, Sakura and Syaoran cant see where they're going.

That very same day, Tomoyo and Eriol will also start their battle against Eriol's cards. This was what Tomoyo feared.

'What if the cards are different? What if I die in the battle? What if I never see Eriol again?' A lot of what ifs entered her mind as she ate toast.

Eriol was sitting in his favorite chair, deep in thought as usual. Spinel and Ruby Moon were watching him.

"He's thinking too hard again." Spinel said. "I'm beginning to worry."

"Don't. He doesn't like it when we worry about him." Ruby Moon exclaimed and looked at Eriol with a spark in her eyes.

"You can't do that you know." Spinel said.

Ruby Moon looked at her questionably. "I cant do what?"

Spinel said, "You can't love Eriol more than a master."

Ruby Moon answered, "I know. I just can't help it." She looked so sad at Eriol as they heard someone knock on the front door.

Tomoyo was at the front door. Tomoyo was wearing a long coat over her costume. This time Eriol opened the door.

"Good morning." was all Eriol could say.

"Hi, Eriol." Tomoyo said sweetly.

They entered the living room where Spinel and Ruby Moon were. The cards were floating around them.

Spinel said, "Hi Tomoyo. I will be your escort in this quest."

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm very pleased to know that."

Eriol said, "So that means, Ruby Moon shall be my partner then."

Ruby Moon felt her cheeks burn and nodded. In Eriol's living room, they set aside the furniture and stood in the middle of the room.

"Are both of you ready for this?" Spinel asked for he can see how uncertain they are.

"Tomoyo," Eriol said. "I love you." Ruby Moon wasn't surprised, though. She knew how much Eriol loved Tomoyo.

'Inside, it hurts too much.' She thought helplessly as she watched Tomoyo kiss him.

Tomoyo held his hand tight. "I love you too." Tomoyo looked at him so dedicatedly.

"I guess that means you're ready for this, huh?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. Then, there was the binding light that led them to their challenge


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins 

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she and Kero was inside the Maze card. It was a large maze with green walls and there seemed to be no end. Kero looked around. It was safe.

Kero said, "It's like what we did before. I miss those days." Kero smiled at Sakura. "Let's go Card Captor Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and said, "We'll look for cards in this maze, right?"

Kero nodded. "Then, lets go!"

Syaoran and Yue were in the Maze card too. Yue and Syaoran were silent to each other. Yue looked at Syaoran with an underestimating look. Syaoran knew this and looked back at him questionably.

Then, Yue said, "We'll be looking for cards as we go through this maze. We'll battle with the Maze later on once you get all the cards. Except for the Light and Dark card of course." Syaoran nodded and they started walking.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Yue asked Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Yue but instead of seeing Yue, he saw Yukito. He was startled for he wasn't expecting to see Yukito.

"Yes, I really do love her." Syaoran said. Syaoran looked at him seriously but not madly.

Yukito smiled. "I want you to take care of her. Don't ever make her cry. I don't want to see her hurt." Syaoran nodded and smiled back. Then, Yukito felt a presence of a card.

"Get ready, Li." He said, "Your first card is nearby."

Syaoran took out his sword and prepared for an attack. Then, they saw the first card they're going to capture – the Flower.

Tomoyo and Spinel were together inside the Maze card in Eriol's book but it looked different, though. Its walls were blue and they were all covered with black roses.

Spinel explained, "Eriol's Maze card is different from Sakura's. The card itself doesn't look like a maze. It has a picture of a woman covered with black roses and her clothes has strange markings all over."

Tomoyo asked, "How come it's a Maze card then? The way you describe it, it looks like a Flower card or something."

Spinel smiled. "You're good. How did you know it was the Flower card?"

Tomoyo said intelligently, "For one thing, I think Sakura's cards are the same as the Eriol cards only that it has a different color and symbol. So that means, if Sakura's Flower card is pink and has a large flower on the middle, Eriol's must be a woman with a black dress and covered in black roses."

Spinel's smile even widens. "I think you just captured your first card." A tall woman in black appeared before her and she was holding a black rose. She smiled and turned back into a card.

"Wow." Tomoyo said. "That was a bit easy." She placed the card in her pocket.

"Be ready for anything, Tomoyo." Spinel warned. "A powerful card may attack."

Tomoyo just nodded and walked on. Then, suddenly, they saw bubbles along the way.

"Tomoyo, it's the Bubbles card."

Tomoyo smiled. "I know how Sakura had beaten this card – talking nicely to it."

Spinel warned her again, "It might be different from Sakura's Bubbles card so be careful."

Tomoyo nodded and looked at the little girl sitting on a rock with a dark blue tail of a fish. "Bubbles card, I'm Tomoyo. Please help me. I need to capture all of the cards but I have no magical capabilities. Please surrender now."

The card looked at Tomoyo. Then, the card moved toward Tomoyo and turned into a card. Tomoyo smiled and jumped at her victory. Spinel just smiled and sweat-dropped.

Eriol and Ruby Moon were in the maze and they were already fighting the Arrow card. The card shot a lot of arrows at them and Ruby Moon shot them all back. Ruby Moon attacked because her master was in danger which was allowed.

"Stop it, Arrow." Eriol said. "You are out numbered here." Seeing that she, the Arrow, was really out-numbered, so she just gave in and turned into a card.

"Thank you, Arrow." Eriol said and walked on.

As they were walking, Ruby Moon looked at Eriol. 'He looks so determined.' She thought as they stumbled on two other cards – the Watery and the Wave.

The Watery card attacked with a large wave that almost knocked over Eriol if Ruby Moon didn't rescue him.

"I don't have the Freeze card to freeze them. What'll I do?" Eriol said to Ruby Moon.

Ruby Moon suddenly had an idea. "Eriol, just stand there okay?" Eriol nodded.

The Watery and the Wave card was about to attack Eriol when Ruby Moon used her powers to freeze them since it was attacking Eriol.

Eriol said, "Thank you, Ruby Moon." And the cards came flying toward Eriol.

Sakura and Kero had captured four cards in a row. The Sweet card didn't fight at all. The Little card is too shy and small to battle. The Glow card even helped them to locate the Windy card by making little orbs that glow that led them toward the other card. The Windy didn't fight too. Even though the card is strong, she was a friend of the card captor so she surrendered herself.

"That was really easy, Sakura." Kero exclaimed. "I hope the rest are like that."

"I hope so too." Sakura said and it started to rain.

"Uh-oh. It's the Through card." Kero said. The Through card looked like a Chinese woman that goes through a circle. The woman playfully ran around.

"Windy." Sakura said. "Follow the Through card."

The Windy card followed the Through card fast. The card was able to capture the other card and tied her down.

"Through card," Sakura said. "Return to your card form."

The Through card obeyed and obediently returned to its true form.

Syaoran and Yue didn't have any difficulty capturing the Flower card. All they did was ask it to return to its true form.

"That was pointless." Syaoran said bluntly.

Yue sweat-dropped and said, "At least that's one card, 51 more to go."

Syaoran and Yue kept on walking until they bumped into the Bubbles card. Syaoran thought, 'How come the only cards that I can capture here are weak ones?' He sweat-dropped. He walked in front of the card and suddenly it changed back into its card form.

"That was also pointless." Yue said and sweat-dropped. "Well, that's two down, 50 to go."

They saw the Sweet card and the Power card. The Sweet card was making chocolate bars for the Power card to eat. The cards looked at Yue and Syaoran. The Sweet card smiled. The Power card pouted.

"I guess Power card doesn't like you." Yue said.

Syaoran nodded and looked at the Sweet card. 'All this card can do is to make something too sweet or too sour.' Syaoran thought. He smiled at the Sweet card and it turned back into a card.

"I guess she got a clue." Yue and Syaoran laughed.

The Power card, however, was getting angrier by the minute. It ripped off a wall and threw it toward Syaoran.

Yue shouted, "Look out."

Yue made a force field for both of them. 'That was close.' Yue thought. The card tried to rip off one more wall but the Power can't even remove it. The card tried and tried until it gave up and turned into a card.

"That's four and forty-eight to go." Yue said.

"At least that wasn't that pointless." Syaoran said. And Yue sweat-dropped.

Tomoyo, on the other maze, didn't have that much difficulty with the cards. She talked with them and now, she has ten cards namely, the Bubbles, Sweet, Rain, Flower, Glow, Sleep, Mirror, Song, Voice, and the Cloud card. Spinel just smiled there at Tomoyo's victories.

"Tomoyo, you can't do this to other cards you know. What will you do then?" Spinel asked.

Tomoyo smiled, "I think by that time, I'll have a lot of cards. And I'll be battling cards then." Spinel sweat-dropped.

They walked until they saw a woman that went through the wall. "The Through card!" Both of them exclaimed. They chased it but seemed couldn't keep up with it.

"Sleep card." Tomoyo said, "Make Through card sleep."

The Sleep card turned into a black fairy with a wand of the moon. She chased the Through card and put her to sleep with caused the Through card to go back into its true form.

"Another victory!" Tomoyo jumped and shouted.

Spinel sweat-dropped. 'That was an easy one.'

Eriol, as the master of the cards, unsurprisingly captured half of the cards in his book. He had some of the powerful cards too like the Fiery, Windy, and the Watery. All he needs now is the Maze, Dark, Light, Earthy and a few more cards. He was really tired of fighting his own cards.

Ruby Moon suggested, "Why don't you rest for a while. I'll look for the Earthy card."

Eriol nodded and sat in the ground. He worries about Tomoyo a lot. He thought, 'I just hoped that she's okay.'

Ruby Moon found the Earthy card and tried talking to her. She looked like a very strict woman with a green crown on her head. She looks like she wont listen but Ruby Moon didn't care less.

"Please, Earthy, surrender to Eriol. He loves this woman and I don't want to see him sad. Please, Earthy."

The Earthy spoke, "You love him don't you? That's why you want him to destroy the book so that he could destroy you without knowing as well."

Ruby Moon was surprised yet she admittedly nodded. "It's my selfishness that took over me that day. When I saw them kiss, it hurts too much."

The Earthy shouted, "You know that he just created us and we really don't exist. You know you can't feel anything. You don't have feelings."

Ruby Moon started to cry. "I know that. I know that my love for him is a lie. But I'm also alive and we breathe the same air. Doesn't that make me… any less human?"

The Earthy looked at her, but now kindly. "Nothing, not even magic, can make us any less human. Keep that in mind." With that as her last words, she turned into a card and headed for Ruby Moon.

Eriol already captured the Wood card when Ruby Moon came back. While Ruby Moon was away, he saw the Wood card and captured it with the Sword card. The Wood card is a tree with a woman inside it. He cut the Wood card's trunk, which turned it back into a card.

"You got her." Ruby Moon said.

"I did. Did you find the Earthy?" Eriol asked hopefully.

Ruby Moon gave him the card. "I just talked to her and she just turned into a card."

Eriol nodded and smiled at her as she handed the card. Inside, Ruby Moon was crying.

Sakura, just like Eriol, got half of the cards she needs. Mostly they surrender and don't want to hurt their master. Sakura was just happy that this was happening.

"This is a real easy one for you, Sakura." Kero said. "You should thank the cards later."

Sakura nodded but Kero can see she's in deep thought. 'Just like Clow Reed when he's worried.' Kero thought.

She was worried about her best friend and Syaoran. 'I just hope that they'll be okay.' She looked up in the horizon. But she can't see any clouds or light. It was just an empty space of darkness.

Then, she heard Kero scream. She ran as fast as she could when she saw a monster is holding Kero by the tail and it looked like he was going to swallow it.

"Kero," Sakura shouted. "I don't remember that I have a card like this…"

Kero tried to shout but Sakura can't hear him. 'I'll use the Big card.' Sakura thought and hurriedly said, "Big card."

In an instant, she got bigger, as big as the monster. She took Kero from the monster. He was gasping for air.

Kero said, "Thank you, Sakura. This is the Create card." Sakura now remembered. "What was the last time you wrote there?" Kero asked.

"I think I wrote there something about a monster." Sakura said and looked at the monster that just attacked Kero.

Sakura quickly fought with the monster. Sakura knocked over the monster with one push.

She shouted, "Create card, return to your true form."

The monster instantly became a card. Sakura also returned to her true size.

"Glad that was over." Kero sighed.


	8. Chapter 8: Death Doors

Chapter 8: Death Doors 

Syaoran, as the descendant of Clow Reed, he had most of the cards too. All he needs is a few more cards like the Illusion, Libra, Silent, Mist, Maze, Light and Dark card.

He thought of it as he and Yue rested for a moment. "I need to capture more. I wonder how is Sakura now…' He was just thinking about Sakura when, surprisingly, Sakura was there. Taken aback, he thinks it's the Illusion but he also wishes that it were Sakura.

He called, "Illusion card, surrender now." The illusion of Sakura faded and turned into a card.

Yue just watched and finally said, "A few more and you're ready to capture the Maze card."

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks for helping."

And then, all was silent. Syaoran can't seem to hear a thing. So he called to the Shield card to shield him and Yue. It was the Silent card. A very scary looking, but young woman appeared. She opened her eyes and suddenly smiled at him. She turned back into a card and headed toward Syaoran.

"That was scary." Syaoran said.

Then, they saw a door. Yue was surprised. Syaoran could see so.

Yue said, "Do you want to enter the door?"

Syaoran answered, "What's on the other side?"

Yue looked seriously at him. "Death."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Yes. I would love to enter the other side."

Yue shook his head in objection but still, he opened the door.

Sakura felt that the Dream card is just nearby. She walked slowly and then, she saw Syaoran. Syaoran walked up to her and hugged her. She knew at first that it was not Syaoran.

She said, "My dear Dream card, please don't let me fight against you. Just surrender."

The Dream card obeyed and turned into a card.

Kero said with a bit of annoyance, "How come it was easier? I thought this was like before… We did try to talk to some of them but I didn't think we'd talk all out way through this challenge."

"I guess," Sakura said. "The cards are really doing me a favor."

She smiled and walked foward. She saw a door. 'I wonder what's on the other side?' She thought.

She called, "Kero, come here."

Kero came fluttering toward Sakura when he stopped and dropped his mouth open. He looked surprised and scared.

"I thought we'd never use the door." Kero screamed, looking at the horizon.

"Who are you talking to, Kero?" She asked as she looked questionably into the horizon.

He fled toward Sakura. "Sakura," He said. "Do you want to enter that door?"

Sakura looked at Kero, then at the wooden door. "I guess so. What's on the other side."

Kero answered, "Death."

Tomoyo had hard battles with powerful cards. Spinel helped her think of what cards to use. Tomoyo was usually in the middle of these fights. Spinel was sitting on top of the ledge.

"Use the Fight card, Tomoyo." Spinel shouted.

Tomoyo did what Spinel told her. But even fighting with two perfectly matched fighters was one of the things the Fight card can't defeat.

"Also use the Mirror card to create a twin of the Fight card to battle the Twin card." Spinel shouted once more.

Tomoyo did again as she was told.

She called, "Mirror card."

Instantly, a twin of the Fight card was there, fighting perfectly with the real Fight card. The Twin card was defeated and turned into a card.

"All right. We won!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Spinel just sweat-dropped but when a door unknowingly appeared at the wall in front of Tomoyo, he looked serious.

'We were not suppose to use the door but what is that door doing here?' Spinel thought.

Tomoyo noticed the door also. She asked cheerfully, "Should we go in, Spinel?"

Spinel flew toward Tomoyo. "Do you want to know what is on the other side of the door?"

Tomoyo shook her head and waited for Spinel's answer. She saw how serious he looked. 'This is bad.' Tomoyo thought. ' I never saw him like that before.'

Spinel answered, "Death."

Eriol and Ruby Moon kept on walking and looking for more cards until a door appeared in front of them.

Eriol said, "A Death Door, I suppose." He pointed to the door. Ruby Moon looked scared.

"We…" She stammered. "We really don't know how the Death Door appeared. The cards never told us that we were suppose to see a Death Door."

Eriol said, "One of the reasons Clow Reed never did this because of these doors. Once you enter, there is no turning back. On the other side, there's the Death card."

Ruby Moon was shocked. "I never knew that there was a Death card."

Eriol nodded. "The guardians of the book such as you and Spinel only know about the Death Doors. The Death card is a card existing only in this test."

Ruby Moon asked, "Do you want to enter?"

Eriol thought of Tomoyo. 'Would she enter the Death Door?' Then, he remembered what she said, 'I'll always be with you no matter what.' In that thought, Eriol nodded.

Ruby Moon, inside, was crying. 'I just hope you're doing the right thing.'


	9. Chapter 9: Before the Battle of Death

Chapter 9: Before the Battle of Death 

Sakura was shocked to hear Kero's answer. She saw the fear in his eyes black eyes.

"Kero," She said. "I want to enter that door even if the person on the other side is death."

Kero reasoned out, "You'll just die if you do. That door is what the guardians like Yue and me call the Death Door. The only thing we know about it is that it is a Death Door and it means death."

Sakura smiled. "I won't die. Who knows what's on the other side? I took this challenge so that I can be together with Syaoran. I have to go in."

Kero sighed and said, "If you insist." He opened the door and there was a binding light inside.

"Are you sure you want to enter? This is a Death Door. I don't want to discourage you but I don't know what's in this door." Yue said fearfully. 'If he dies, Sakura will never smile again.' He thought more fearfully.

Syaoran answered, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I want to this. I'm doing this for Sakura and me so that we could be together forever."

The other side of the door was just a binding light when they entered. But now, it looked like a wasteland. The maze was gone. Instead, there were high mountains, steep hills, and active volcanoes around. There was no sign of life anywhere.

"I think this is another dimension." Syaoran said as he scanned the area.

"I think so too." Yue said. Yue jumped up as he got a wider look at the land. 'It's a wasteland. Clow Reed, why didn't you tell us about this?'

He got down and said, "It's a wasteland."

Suddenly, the land started to shake and cracks appeared. Yue grabbed hold of Syaoran and flew up in the air.

"That was a close one." Yue sighed and flew to a place where it looks safe.

Tomoyo and Spinel entered the Death Door. Tomoyo was scared to know what was going to happen next.

Spinel told her, "Relax."

Tomoyo finally relaxed and looked around. It was a large, endless desert. The sun was scorching hot so she removed her costume. There was a purple sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts underneath her costume. Tomoyo folded her costume and carried it along.

"Why don't you just leave it there?" Spinel asked questionably.

"It's for the memories I had in this trip. I never thought that someday, I'll be just like Sakura, Li, and Eriol – card captors."

Spinel sweat-dropped and turned into his true form – a wolf-like animal with fairy wings.

"Tomoyo," He said. "Climb aboard."

Tomoyo hesitated at first but she rode in him as well.

Sakura and Kero flew over the wasteland to search for Syaoran and Yue, in case that they are in the same place. Sakura used the Fly card while Kero flied like he always does.

"Sakura," Kero said. "I feel that they are here."

Sakura nodded and looked for them. Suddenly, a large rock monster attacked them. It was a large boulder with long, slender rocks as its arms and legs.

"Big card." Sakura said.

She got bigger and tried to wrestle the monster. But the monster was so strong it knocked Sakura.

"That hurts." Sakura said angrily. "This time, I'll get even."

She shouted, "Fight card."

Sakura battled with the monster with Fight card's abilities. She tried to do lift the monster but the monster was heavier.

"Power card."

Now, she got the strength to lift the boulder. She lifted it and threw it far away. She got back to her normal size and the three cards went back to her pocket. And then she fainted.

Eriol and Ruby Moon, like Sakura and Kero, flew over the desert. Eriol was using his Float card to fly.

"They're here somewhere." Eriol told Ruby Moon, "We'll split up and look for them. You go that way," pointing to the left. "And I'll go this way.", pointing to the opposite direction.

Eriol looked and looked for the love of his life. But she was no where in sight.

"Move card." He said.

He moved from place to place above the ground and still no sign of Tomoyo. He was beginning to lose hope when…

A sand monster attacked Tomoyo and Spinel. Tomoyo still doesn't have the Sand card so she doesn't know what to do. She wasn't there when Syaoran caught the Sand card.

"Spinel," She called. "What do I exactly do?"

Spinel yelled, "I don't know. Just yell for help."

Both of them yelled for help. Until Tomoyo heard someone say, "Freeze card."

'Could it be Eriol?' She thought. Then she smiled because it was Eriol. Eriol froze the sand monster and got Tomoyo in his arms.

Eriol said, "You're safe now." Spinel turned into a small cat again and flew near Eriol and Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Yue felt the presence of Sakura and Kero. They searched and searched. Syaoran used the Fiery card to send signals. But they still didn't find them. Because of this, Syaoran was beginning to lose almost all hope to see his cherry blossom.

Seeing that Syaoran was beginning to lose hope, he said, "She's a brave girl. Don't lose hope just yet."

Syaoran nodded and kept sending the signals. Then he saw a large rock monster and a large woman fighting it. Syaoran signaled Yue to go to that direction.

As they got nearer, something was in their way. It is a large dragon with long sharp teeth. Syaoran got the cards he needed for the battle.

He said, "Big Card." He instantly got bigger, as big as the dragon.

He said, "Sword Card." Instantly, his sword began to look like the Sword card.

He instantly slashed the beast away. The beast disappeared instantly. Syaoran felt dizzy and all his power was drained from him. He fainted and the last thing he saw was Yue trying to reach him.

Tomoyo and Eriol began to tell each other stories of their battles like there was no tomorrow. Ruby Moon and Spinel watched the two tell each other what happened.

"Didn't we agree with the cards that there will be no Death Doors?" Spinel asked.

"Yes." Ruby Moon nodded. "I wonder how did those Death Doors appear. Eriol already caught the Illusion, Dream, and Create card so it could not be possibly those cards. How about Tomoyo? Did she get those cards?"

Spinel nodded. "Yes. So that means those doors we entered are real Death Doors. How are we going to get out of here? We haven't captured all of the cards…"

"Niether did we." Ruby Moon said.

Eriol whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. Both card captors took out their Create cards and wrote in it. Then, an oasis showed up.

Tomoyo called out, "Spinel, Ruby Moon, we'll set up camp there in the oasis."

Eriol and Tomoyo got there first. Spinel and Ruby Moon made tents with the use of their magic, four blue medium-sized tents for each one of them to sleep into for the night. Tomoyo and Eriol went fishing.

"I guess the Create card can do anything, alright." Spinel sweat-dropped as he saw his master and Tomoyo play in the water.

Sakura and Syaoran woke up at the same time side by side. Yue and Kero were watching over them. Yue made a small crystal fortress with his powers.

"Hi." Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Hi, Syaoran." Sakura was delighted to see Syaoran once again but one thing puzzles her.

"How did we get together?" Sakura asked Kero.

Kero related the story to both of them. "When Sakura defeated that monster and returned to her original size, she fainted. I caught her of course. I felt Yue was near so I continued to look for him. I did. I saw Yue carrying Syaoran because, he too, has fainted."

Yue gave water to both of them. "You must have used your powers too much. Here, drink this."

Syaoran and Sakura didn't take a sip. They looked at the guardians very suspiciously.

Syaoran, always suspicious, asked, "Where did you get the water? This is a wasteland and you are not allowed to help us, only to protect us. Remember?"

Sakura stood up, "Where are my friends?"

The 'fake' Kero and Yue fused and became one. It turned into a man with a cloak over him.

"Hahahahahaha. So you found out at once." He said, "You'll never get out of this dimension." Then, he disappeared.

"It seems like he kidnapped Keroberos and Yue. They're gone too." Syaoran said.

Sakura fiddled in her pocket. "Oh no! He took my cards."

Syaoran searched his pockets. His cards were taken too. This is a tragedy for both of them.

That night, Syaoran and Sakura stayed in the fortress the 'fake' Yue made. They tried to stay warm but it was really cold inside the fortress and it's too hot outside the fortress.

"We can't stay here forever, Syaoran." Sakura said. "Do you remember that board you used to look for Clow Cards?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. I have it with me right now." He took out a small version of the board.

"That's good." Sakura said. "Now, we'll find Sakura cards the way we found the Clow Cards. Could that be possible?"

Syaoran nodded. He said a long chant and then, a light appeared pointing to a large mountain nearby.

"There's a card over there. You want to get it now?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. Hand in hand, they both left the fortress. The fortress disappeared when they got out.

Tomoyo and Eriol had a nice fish dinner, like they wrote in the Create card. Eriol caught a very large fish, which he and Tomoyo shared. Ruby Moon and Spinel rested for the rest of the day.

That night, Tomoyo and Eriol went stargazing (like they wrote in the Create card). Tomoyo patched up Eriol's costume that night.

"There." She said. "All fixed."

"You always bring a sewing kit wherever you go?" Eriol asked teasingly.

Both of them laughed. When their laughter died down, they looked at each other romantically.

"Well, I guess this is not the end yet." Tomoyo said.

Eriol didn't answer. He just held Tomoyo's hand tighter. Tomoyo felt all of her hopes are back.

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll make it through together." Still, no reply came from Eriol.

Tomoyo doesn't expect an answer from him. She knew that he was thinking deeply. She took out her cards and laid them out.

"Okay, I already caught Bubbles, Big, Little, Create, Through, Sweet, Move, Silent, Mist, Change, Windy, Fly, Dash, Jump, Float, Sand, Thunder, Mirror, Twin, Rain, Snow, Fiery, Sword, Power, Fight, Watery, Wave, Shield, Earthy, Wood, Arrow, Flower, Shot, Storm, Glow, Sleep, Mirror, Song, Voice, and the Cloud card." Tomoyo said as she laid down her cards. "That's forty cards. Still twelve more to go."

Eriol answered, "Thirteen. Thirteen cards to go."

Tomoyo gathered all her cards and placed it in her pocket. Then she looked at Eriol questionably, "What do you mean that I still lack thirteen cards? That'll make 53 cards all in all. Do you also have a Void card?"

Eriol answered, "I don't have a Void card. I was pertaining to the Death card."

Tomoyo leaned closer at him. "Eriol, I think I know that the Death card is here, am I right?"

Eriol nodded. "It's a card I fear the most. It's the card I made just to match Clow Reed's deck. Although I will make a Void card before I die…"

Eriol suddenly stopped when Tomoyo kissed him. "Please stop talking about death too much. We'll get through with this. I know we will."

Eriol smiled. "I'm sorry I got you into this…" Tomoyo kissed him again.

"No need to be sorry. I chose this path so that I'll be with you forever."

He hugged Tomoyo tight under the stars that night. And then something bad happened…


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Death

Chapter 10: The Battle of Death 

Sakura and Syaoran walked toward the mountain where the board told them to go. They were tired, hungry, and powerless. They walked and walked and walked until they were on the foot of the mountain.

"We're here." Syaoran said. "According to my board, the cards should be nearby."

Then, another door appeared. It was now white and has a gold doorknob. Sakura reached for the doorknob but Syaoran stopped her.

"No." Syaoran said. "It might be a Death Door."

Sakura laughed. "We are already in a Death Door. So this must be the exit." When she opened the door, the cloaked man was on the other side.

"So you found me." He said. " I suppose you want your friends and cards back. Well, you can't have them." He laughed menacingly.

Syaoran still had his sword and he swung it through the man. But it just went through.

"What? Why didn't I hurt you?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I am what Clow Reed called Dark Card." He said. "I guess you want to fight with the use of swords, eh?"

"Sure, Dark Card." Syaoran said. "Bring it on."

The Dark and Syaoran had a swordfight. It was a battle you wouldn't guess who'll win.

'I wanted to help but I'm so powerless.' Sakura thought. 'If there was only a way I could get the cards back.'

Then she had an idea. She saw the door she opened. She looked at Syaoran and the Dark, fighting.

'I'll be back, Syaoran. I promise.' Sakura smiled and went in the door.

Tomoyo and Eriol were having a cozy night together when the Dark card appeared. It was a man who wears a cloak over his body.

"Card Master Eriol, I presume." He bowed to Eriol.

He looked at Tomoyo. "And this must be your fair lady."

Eriol stood up at once. "What do you want with me, Dark Card?"

The man bowed again. "No need to be hasty, master. I only want to challenge your fair lady…"

"What sort of challenge?" Tomoyo asked.

"A duel with me will end this quest and you can be together forever." The man answered. "A duel with Death." He laughed menacingly.

"I wont – "Eriol was about to say when Tomoyo nudged him.

"I accept your challenge."

"Very well." The man smiled slyly.

"But Tomoyo," Eriol reasoned. "I don't want you to die because of this."

Eriol held her arm. Tomoyo broke her arm free from his grip. Then she kissed him.

"Don't worry. I'll be all right. I promise you that."

The Death card made an arena with the use of his magic. He gave his master a chair that chained him so he can't move. Eriol tried to break free but he cant. Ruby Moon and Spinel were there too. They were placed in glass cylinders on each side of Eriol.

"Now," said the Death card. "Let the death match begin!"

Sakura was inside the Death card's lair. It was a cave. The room she entered was the Death card's laboratory. It had cabinets of potions and magic ingredients. She searched the cabinets high and low for her cards. Then, she stumbled on a small chest on the table. Sakura opened it. Inside there were two keys – a large and small key.

'Where could these keys go?' Sakura asked herself.

Then she saw a little box the size of her Clow Book. On the top was Clow Reed's seal. The box has a keyhole.

'I wonder…." She thought and tried to fit in the small key.

The box opened and all of her cards were there. Even the ones she hadn't captured were there. She placed all of her cards inside her pocket.

Next, she looked for a door. A door in which the large key would fit. Then, she saw a door labeled 'storage'.

'What would a card hide in the storage?' She asked herself.

The large key fits the door and when she opened it, she saw Yue and Kero chained on the walls.

"Yue, Kero!"

Both of them looked up. They smiled weakly as she removed the chains.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"The Death card took our powers. That's why we're so weak." Kero said.

"Okay, hang on." She said. "MOVE CARD!"

Kero and Yue are stored in orbs and they moved out of the Death card's lair.

Eriol's Death card gave the rules for their battle. "One, no one will help you in this battle. Two, you will only use the cards you got in the maze. Three, if you lose, you die. " The man looked at Tomoyo. "Deal?"

"Deal."

The battle begun. The Death card made a fireball and threw it at Tomoyo. Eriol was crying, in fear that Tomoyo might die.

"Watery Card!" Tomoyo said.

The card obeyed and water came out and turned off the fire of the fireball. The Death card got angry and threw her a ton of fireballs.

"Storm Card, attack!" Tomoyo said

The Storm card combined with the Watery card which caused a Thunderstorm. The water heavily poured from the clouds, turning off every fireball the Death card had.

"Don't you think that you won yet!" The Death Card said angrily.

The Death Card made sharp icicles and threw it to Tomoyo.

"Erase card!" Tomoyo said with a lot of bravery.

The Erase card erased the icicles. The Death card was mad now. He, like the Arrow card, threw a hundred arrows at her. Tomoyo called upon the Sword card.

"My, my." The Death Card said. "You're not going to protect yourself from the arrows? What bravery!"

Tomoyo, then called, "Shield card!"

She ran toward the Death Card. The arrows didn't hit her because of her shield. She shouted, "Hiiiiiyaaaaa…" and plunged the sword into the Death Card's heart.

The Death card screamed, "NO!" Then, he started to melt away.

Eriol got up from his chair with all of his power and ran toward Tomoyo. She used too much of her power to kill the Death Card.

"Eriol, I love you." was all Tomoyo said. And then, they were back in Eriol's house.

Meanwhile, outside, while Sakura was searching, Syaoran was attacked so many times that he was too weak to stand up.

"Give it up, boy." The Death card said.

"NEVER!" Syaoran shouted and he tried to attack once again.

The Death card put up a shield over him, knocking Syaoran toward the ground. He tried to stand up but his knees were too weak to do so. He fainted and his face fell on the ground.

"Haahahahahahahahahahahahaha." The Death card laughed.

Unknowing to the Death Card, Sakura was behind him and she cut him in half.

"NO!" The Death Card screamed and just melted away. The whole scenery began to fade and they wee back inside Sakura's house.

Sakura's sword turned back into a card and she ran toward Syaoran. Sakura was hugging Syaoran tight. Syaoran's eyes were closed tight which is one thing Sakura fears the most.

"Syaoran," she said. "Please wake up. Don't leave me. I got all of the cards now. We finished the task."

Still, Syaoran won't open his eyes. Yue and Kero's joined Sakura after regaining their strength and power.

"Syaoran," Sakura started crying. "Please…"

Sakura kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss and so powerful that it revived Syaoran back to life. Syaoran opened his eyes after Sakura's kiss. Sakura's tears disappeared and she hugged him tight.

"We won, huh?" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly, the Light and Dark card appeared. Both of them were smiling.

"You have done well, Card Captors." The Light card said.

"You have proven yourself to be powerful enough to help Sakura sustain the cards." The Dark card told Syaoran.

"Now," Both cards said. "You can be together forever."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Sakura and Syaoran went inside Tomoyo's house to fit in their wedding attire. Eriol was also there too, fitting his own tuxedo.

"Hi, Tomoyo. Hi, Eriol." Sakura said.

Tomoyo said, "Hi. We've been waiting for you."

Sakura was surprised, "We?"

Sakura's dad was there with Tomoyo's mother. They were working together on England, working on an expedition in England with Tomoyo's mother as the financier.

"Hi, Dad." Sakura smiled and sweat-dropped.

He hugged her daughter. "Wow." He said. "My daughter's getting married. Where's my son-in-law?"

Syaoran waved, "Hello, sir. I'm Li Syaoran."

He shook hands with Syaoran. "I'm so glad to meet you. Take care of her okay?"

Syaoran smiled and said, "Of course… Dad."

All of them laughed and someone burst in the room. It was Touya.

"So," he said, "I'm late."

He saw Syaoran. He looked at him icily. Syaoran sweat-dropped. Suddenly, he grabbed Syaoran.

"So this is my brother-in-law, eh?" He said. "Take care of my little sister or I'll…."

"Touya!" Sakura shouted.

They all laughed. And they all lived happily ever after….

(In case you are wondering, they did have a double wedding. ,)


End file.
